Brokenhearts
by phoenix8181
Summary: Ze and the Douglas' brothers are best friends. After the Summer 1996, Ze realizes that she likes Rocky more than a friend. Will she tell Rocky? Will their friendship changed? Will they be together?
1. Chapter 1: Coming Home From Grandpa's Ca

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of the 3 Ninjas. I am writing this story as a fanfic. I do however own the below story and my own character. **

**3 Ninjas: Brokenhearts**

**Chapter 1: Coming Home From Grandpa's Cabin**

The Douglas' boys, Samuel, Jeffrey and Michael or better known with their Ninjas' names, Rocky, Colt and Tum Tum were packing to heed home to L.A after spending the entire Summer Holiday at their Grandpa's cabin in a remote place for their Ninjas' training. They loved it and look forward to it every summer holiday.

"I wished the summer would have been longer", Colt sighed as he put his bags into the back of Rocky's blue Toyota Vios.

"Yeah…. I wished it was longer so I don't have to go to school next week", Tum Tum chipped in as he too put his luggage at the back of the Vios. This, Colt couldn't agree more. School will only starts in another week but Grandpa suggest that they should be home earlier to settle down before school starts much to the boys' frustration, especially Colt and Tum Tum who hate school. Unlike their older brother Rocky who enjoys school.

"Rocky, we are done", Tum yelled. Rocky was standing at the side of the small red bridge that grandpa built saying goodbye to Grandpa. He has already put his bags away in the car earlier that morning.

"Ok, I'm coming", he yelled back.

"Grandpa, we are going off now. Thank you for the lovely summer Ninjas' training. Take care and we will be back next summer", he said before hugging his grandpa. Grandpa pats his back softly. He too felt heavy that the boys are going home so soon. Though he is already 70 plus, he still look healthy and strong. Of course, he is a Ninja Master.

"Yeah grandpa, you take care and remember to call us if you need anything", Colt said as he walked towards to where Rocky and grandpa were standing with Tum Tum following behind.

"If grandpa would need anything, he wouldn't have looked for you, spaz," Tum said much to Colt exasperation.

"He wouldn't have look for you too, you good-for-nothing kid who only knows how to eat", Colt retaliated

Tum Tum was about to strike back but was cut off by grandpa's laughter.

" All right all right boys, I'm gonna miss you all.", Grandpa couldn't help but laughed at how these two boys doesn't seems to grow up what with Colt already turn 16 and Tum Tum 12. Well, something would never change. Boys will alwiz be boys 

The three brothers got into Rocky's car and after the final wave Rocky drove away from their grandpa's cabin.

**Arriving Home: The Douglas' Residence**

Ze's POV

I was reading a book by the front porch when I spotted Rocky's car passing in front of my house and turning to the other side of the street. Oh great, the Douglass' brothers are home from their Ninjas' training at their grandpa's cabin for the summer. How I miss them. I have been feeling bored for the whole summer without them.

**[Ze was a good friend of the Douglass' brothers since she moved across the street from them 2 years ago. They attend the same school. Though Ze is a year younger than Colt, she gets along well with the three brothers and they treat her like a sister they never had. However, this summer year 1996, Ze wanted things to be different. She wished they would not treat her like a sister, especially Rocky**

As Rocky parked the car at the driveway, I could see Tum Tum rushed out, running towards their house, yelling…

"Mom…we are home", just then the door opened and Jessica Douglas appeared with a smile on her face. She gave Tum Tum a hug. Just then I saw Rocky and Colt came out of the car too, giving their mom a kiss and a hug before returning to the back of the car to get their stuff. I put my book down and walked towards them..er..towards Rocky. As I was approaching I saw Emily. She made it there first before me.

**[Emily was Rocky's crush for 4 years already. She lives on the same row as the Douglass, only a few houses away. She too has a thing for Rocky but both of them never confide to each other's feelings**

"Hi Rocky…glad you are home", Emily said, looking straight at Rocky's eyes. Rocky blushed then looked down and said… "Um… thanks"

I can't help but noticed that Rocky blushes easily whenever Emily is around. Suddenly I felt a sting of jealousy. This has never happened before. Colt, Tum Tum and I used to tease both of them but at that very moment, I actually felt envious towards both of them and I was not sure why I feel this way. I must have stood there for a long time because my thoughts were interrupted by Colt's waving hand.

"Earth calling Ze", Colt said as he waved his hand in front of my face to get my attention.

"Um..Hi Colt, glad that you guys are back. I miss you guys terribly", I said as I gave him a slight punch on the shoulder. Just then, Rocky turned over and flashed me one of his charming smile.

"Hi Ze," he said before turning his attention back to Emily. Emily gave me a short wave and I waved back.

"Oh dear…Rocky is love sick again", Tum Tum announces as he saw them both talking. Rocky flashed him one of his annoyance look. Colt gave Rocky a cheeky smile and walked into the house with his backpack. I trailed behind Colt, looking down. The teasing makes me feel uncomfortable.

I helped the brothers to get their stuff into the house like I always do every summer. As I took their stuff from the car back I couldn't help but notice how sweet Rocky was towards Emily. Oh dear…the feelings are at it again. I just don't know what is happening to me. "Oh God, please don't tell me I have fallen for rocky," I prayed silently. I guess it must have been after that incident a few months before Summer break.

**Zee's Flashback: At the Supermarket**

"Hey Tum Tum look over here, your favourite candy bar is being offered at 30," I said, gesturing Tum Tum to come over. I was tagging along with Mrs. Douglass and the 3 boys to the supermarket one Saturday afternoon.

"Oh cool…I am gonna grab as much as I can," he replied as his eyes widened.

Candies? "Is that all you care about bone-head?," Colt teased as he walked up to where Tum Tum and I were standing. Rocky who was standing behind me checking out the latest cereal on the shelves turned to give Tum Tum a ruffle in the head before adding, "I think you should check with mom first. Remember Tum you just had an appointment with the dentist last week"

"Why do you have to remind me rock," Tum Tum pouts and shot him a why-do-you-remind-me kind of look.

"Oh yeah Rock, I almost forgotten about it," Colt remarked loudly and then turned to Tum Tum and said "Who was the one who cried all the way home from the dentist after having his two front teeth pulled out,"

"All right all right…I will check with mom first," Tum Tum said as he put back those candies on the shelves and walked towards the fruits section where Mrs. Douglass was busy picking up apples. Colt was following close behind. He just wanted to see Tum's reaction when Mrs. Douglass says no. And he was right, Mrs. Douglas refuse to buy any candies for Tum Tum until the dentist say so.

BANG! BANG! BANG! We all heard the sound of a gun fired and then there was a commotion with people screaming and running all around the supermarket. Both Rocky and I looked at each other, wondering what was happening. Just as I was about to turn the corner to find out what was happening, standing before me was a burly man about 6 feet. There was an anguish look on his face. But what stunned me the most was that he was carrying a gun. He slowly aimed his gun at me and I was too shocked to run or scream. All I did was to close my eyes. Before I knew it, I heard the gun went off and a heavy object fell on me, pulling me down to the floor. I opened my eyes and I saw Rocky lying on top of me and he gave out a slight moan. When I came to my senses, I realized Rocky has been shot. The burly man had a satisfied look on his face as he saw Rocky sprawled on the floor in a pool of blood. He then walked away to the next target.

"Rocky, please talk to me. Rocky!!!," I was yelling and at the same time pushed him off me so that I can see how serious his wound was. My clothes and my hands were stained with his blood. I realized he had been shot at the shoulder when he tried to shield me from that guy.

"Rocky, please answer me," my voice almost pleading and I was choking in my own tears.

"Ze…are…are…you….ok," he managed to ask me before slipping into unconsciousness. I held on onto him, crying and pleading to God to save Rocky. Everything became very blur. All I remembered was, the police came and managed to arrest the guy. Rocky and I were sent to the hospital with a few other injured shoppers as well. Once in the hospital, Rocky was wheeled away to the operating room while I was lead to a room for treating minor injury on my head caused by the fall when Rocky fell on me. I was sobbing uncontrollably. I was praying silently for him to be ok. When the nurse is done checking with me I was allowed to leave. I dashed out and ran all the way to where the operating room was. As I approached, I saw Mr. Douglass consoling Mrs. Douglass while Colt and Tum Tum looked on. Colt spotted me.

"Ze, are you ok?" he asked running towards me.

I nodded, "Nah…only minor injury. How is…how is rocky?" my voice was breaking. Colt put his arm around me to console me. "We are not sure yet. He is still in the operating room. But don't worry, Rocky is strong. He will be Ok," Colt said to assure me and himself. "Yeah..He is strong so he will be all right," Tum Tum echoed his brother and gave me a pat on the shoulder.

"Ze, we are so glad you are fine," finally Mrs. Douglass managed to talk. She looked exhausted. I went over to give her a hug. Both of us were crying I guess over Rocky and over the incident. We still have not recover from the shock. Just then the doctor came out.

"Are you Samuel Douglass' family," he asked looking at us.

"Yes, he is my son. How is he doctor?" Mr. Douglass asked anxiously.

"I have good news. He is ok. The bullet has been removed. He indeed lost a lot of blood but your son is doing fine. Don't worry. You can see him after he is transfer to the patience ward in 3rd Floor," he replied while giving an assuring pat on Mr. Douglass' shoulder.

As we went in to visit Rocky, we saw him lying motionless on the bed with tubes stuck in his arm. He looked pale but the moment he saw us, he gave us a smile. At that very instant I felt deep concern over him. No one has ever done that to me before. No one has ever protected me like this before (except my parents).

"Hi Ze, are you ok?" he asked when he saw me, his voice sounded weak. I walked over to the side of his bed; tears were welling up in my eyes. I nodded without saying a word fearing that I would burst out uncontrollably if I did. He reached out his hand and gave mine a squeeze.

"It's ok Ze. Everything is fine now," he said in a faint voice.

"I'm sorry and I want to thank you for saving my life," I finally found my voice and courage.

"Yeah Ze, everything is fine now. Look, Rocky is ok too," Mrs. Douglass tries to make me feel better.

I just nod and gave Rocky a smile. Yup, I thank God that he is safe.

**End of Flashback**

So I guessed it was after this incident that I begin to like him more than just a friend.

After I have helped the Douglass' brother unpacked, I went back to my house to continue with the book I was half way reading but my mind was only on rocky and this frustrates me more. The feeling was getting stronger and stronger. In the end, I decided to listen to some songs to distract those thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2: Jealousy Part 1

**Chapter 2: Jealousy Part I**

**Colt's POV**

"Colt, are you ready? Emily and Ze are already here. We are leaving now," Rocky yelled from the kitchen. It's already 6 months after school starts. This year will be Rocky's final year at high school. Next year he will be off to college. As normal, Emily and Ze would wait at our house every morning before school. Either Rocky or myself would take turn to drive us all to school.

"What's the hurry Rock? We still have time," I said as I walked into the kitchen carrying my backpack. As usual, I despises school.

"Yeah..What's the hurry? Let me finish another bowl of cereal first," Tum Tum repeated after his brother.

"Tum, that's already the 2nd bowl and you are thinking of having a 3rd bowl?" Rocky rolled his eyes in disgust. Tum Tum ignored Rocky and helped himself with another bowl. I just stood by the table and shook my head, looking at Tum Tum while mom smiled at her three boys. Emily and Ze tried hard not to laugh out loud. This was the ways of the Douglass' brothers.

During the ride to school, as usual, Emily is sitting at the passage seat with Rocky as the driver and the rest were at the back of the Toyota Vios. I can't help but feel Ze kept glancing at Emily then at Rocky. And there was a dissatisfy look in her. There were time I caught her starring hard at Rocky but I brushed those thoughts away as we were reaching the school ground.

**Rocky's POV**

After I have parked my car at the school parking lot, we made our way into the school. Since Tum is still in elementary school, his block was at the other end. We said good bye to him and told him to wait for us at the car park lot after school has ended as usual.

As I walked to my locker with Emily, I can't help stealing glances at her. Her soft blonde hair just past her shoulder and those sweet blue eyes are just beautiful.

"So Emily, what do you have in the first period?" I asked after I have gotten my books from the locker.

"Same with you, English," she replied sweetly.

"Oh great. Let's walk together to our class then," I said enthusiastically. "Colt and Ze, see you all at lunch," I said to them before I walked off with Emily.

"OK," both Colt and Ze replied in unison

**[Ze looked at both of them longingly until they disappeared from her sight. She sighed and went to her class with a heavy heart. Colt saw the disappointment look in Ze's face but his thoughts were interrupted by Brian, his buddy. He hanged around to catch up with Brian and some friends until the school bell rang before rushing to his first class which is Geometry that he hates. **

"Sometimes I wonder if Emily really loves me. She is beautiful…..popular… They are many guys who want to date her. And if she likes me then why she doesn't want to be my girlfriend until we are in college," I thought to myself as we sat next to each other in our English class.

"Hi Emily. Nice dress today. You look pretty. So, do you want to have lunch with me and some of my friends?" Josh Robinson, the captain of the rugby team and the most popular guy in our school approached Emily. I was burning with envy when I saw Emily smiling sweetly at him. I shot Josh a nasty look but of course he didn't notice it as he was busy flirting with Emily…my Emily.

"Oh..thanks for the compliment and for asking but I promised to lunch with Rocky and some other friends," Emily lied. Instantly I felt pleased with Emily's response.

"It's ok then. Maybe some other time then," Josh said and left to take a seat at the back of the class. Emily turned to me and smiling sweetly.

"So Rocky, you don't having lunch with me today?" she asked, her eyes big and round.

"Oh course I don't mind. I would love to", I replied. I was more than glad.


	3. Chapter 3: Jealousy Part 2

**Chapter 3: Jealousy Part II**

**Ze's POV**

The cafeteria was packed when I arrived. I looked around and finally I spotted Colt. Rocky and Emily were there too and they seem to be chatting away happily and almost didn't notice me when I sat next to Colt.

"The prom nite is coming soon. I can't believe it's another year and this is our final year," Emily exclaimed.

"I am selected to be in the committee," Rocky announced cheerfully. It's usual of him to be interested to get involve. He was in the committee too for last year's prom and it was a blast. Trust rocky to manage, he won't disappoint anyone. Rocky is very well-liked by many students as well as the teachers. He is responsible, hardworking, and smart and has a warm heart. Sometimes Colt is envious of him which he confided in me at times. Not that Colt is not well-liked by teachers or other students. He is just different from Rocky. He is more adventurous, daring, wild and out spoken. Rocky on the other hand is more responsible and reserved. I guessed this is due to the fact he is the eldest among the three of them. There are times he needs to make decisions and take charge of situations.

"That's cool," Emily said before planting a kiss on his cheek much to Rocky's surprise.

"Ze, I think I need your help this time round. You did a wonderful job last year with the nature's theme," he said.

This year would be different. My feelings towards Rocky have changed and this means I might have to see him more often, which I like of course but I know it isn't right. But it is difficult to turn down Rocky's favor so after some hesitation, "Sure"

"So, what are gonna do for this year's theme Rock?" asked Colt curiously.

"Well…., before Rocky could answer Rachel came over.

"Hi Colt, I like the color of your T-Shirt. It's cool and it matches your personality," she flirted. This is no surprise to us. To be frank, Colt is hot. Girls just swooned over him. Moreover, he started a band with some of his friends a year ago with him as the lead singer and guitarist and makes their debut during last year's prom which was a huge success and he gained more popularity from it. Now, almost every girl wants a piece of him.

"Um..thanks," Colt answered without looking at her directly. Colt knows what kind of girl Rachel is. She thinks that whichever guy who pays attention to her is interested in her. And she has been "stalking' Colt ever since she watched Colt performed during the nite of the prom last year.

"The prom nite is coming. Do you already have a partner?" She asked. Colt getting the hint quickly replied.

"Yeah..sort of. Hope you have fun at the prom with your partner," Colt said, hoping she would stop bothering him.

"Oh.. well, see you around then," she replied, sounding a bit irritated before walking away.

"So Colt, you already have a date for prom," I teased although I know he didn't. I knew him too well. He is hoping to ask Vivien to the prom but didn't have the courage yet and we just talked about it last night so I know for sure he hasn't asked her yet.

"Um…. I am not too sure yet. You know, I was trying to stop Rachel from bothering me," he said without looking at us. Emily and Rocky exchanged glances and turned to face him.

"Oh brother, just tell us who the person is," Rocky pestered on.

"I think I would ask Vivien but I am not too sure whether she already has a partner," Colt said, his voice sounded down.

"If you don't ask her Colt, then how would you know," Rocky said. Emily nodded

"I just don't know…you know how popular she is with the guys. I am not sure I stand a chance," he replied. This is so unlike Colt. The Colt whom I know is wild, brave and bold. I guess love can change a person like how it is changing me.

"Just try, Colt," Emily added.

"How about you guys? I supposed you both are going together as usual" Colt looked up at both Rocky and Emily to divert their attention. I could see Rocky's face turning red and so was Emily.

"Yeah, we are going together," Rocky said with a sweet smile. Emily turned to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek making Rocky's face redder.

I don't think I can stand this anymore. I got up and prepared to leave.

"I just remembered that I need to do a research for my history project. I need to get some books from the library," I lied.

"But you haven't touch your lunch yet," Colt said, looking at my lunch tray

"It's ok. I am not hungry anyway," I just lost my appetite, but I didn't say it out loud.

"Alright then, see you around," Colt said, giving me a strange look but I just ignored it.

"Yeah, see you after school," Rocky said before turning his attention back to Emily which breaks my heart more.

My heart was still heavy when I walked towards the library. On my way I passed by the elementary school cafeteria and I decided to check on Tum Tum. I peered inside and finally spotted Tum Tum with a group of friends. As I approached him he saw me and waved. I broke into a smile instantly. At last, someone who can put a smile on my face. As I sat next to this 12-year old I realized how innocent he is.

"What're you doing here Ze," He asked with his mouth full. He was enjoying the packed sandwiches that Jessica Douglas prepared for him.

"Um…. To…..," I was trying to figure out what to say when I remember the chocolate candy bar. "To give this to you," I said while pulling a chocolate candy from my jeans pocket which I planned to eat on the way to the library since I didn't have any lunch. Tum Tum eyes widened.

"Oh thank Ze. You are the best. I wished I have a sister like you rather than my two brothers," he complained. I just smile. If a chocolate candy bar can make you this happy, I wished it will do the same for me. But unfortunately, it can't.

**The Boy's Room**

It was after school. Tum Tum was doing his homework while Colt was practicing his guitar on the bunk bed and Rocky were conversing with Emily through their 'tin phone'. Their conversation ended before Colt spoke.

Colt's POV

"So, Rock….how long has you known Emily," I asked in an irritated voice.

"Four years, why?" Rocky replied, looking curious.

"Are you guys going out?"

"Um…not really," he sounded embarrassed.

"I can't believe you Rocky. You have a crush on Emily for the past four years and she knows about. She likes you too. So what is the problem?" I asked. I just feel it is odd that they are acting like couple but they are not officially dating.

"Well, Emily wants to wait till we are off to college before we have a serious relationship," he said as a-matter-of-fact.

"Don't you think Emily is just playing with your feelings? I don't think she loves you that much," I retorted.

"No, I know she likes me. She isn't playing with my feelings. She is just putting studies as her priority," Rocky said in defense for Emily.

"But…..,"

"Yeah… Rocky. Colt is right. If she likes you why didn't she wants to be your girlfriend?" Tum Tum asked as he turned around to face both his brothers. I looked at Tum Tum and I smiled to myself. Most of the time my little brother couldn't agree with me in anything but this time he has the same opinion as I am.

"Yeah, I know what you mean but trust me, she is not that kind of person. I have known her for four years. She is a nice girl," Rocky said confidently. There isn't any anger in him. It is not his nature to get angry easily unlike me. I am not too sure whether I was jealous of their relationship because both of them are so pure to one another unlike girls whom I have dated. They are just wild and not serious in relationship.

"If you said so Rocky," I said.

"By the way guys, Ze will be coming over tonight to help me with my math homework. You know, if I failed once again, mom will ground me one week. Imagine, no mid-night snacks and candies. I'll die," Tum Tum exclaimed.

"All you could think about are your candies," I said and threw a pillow at him, just missing him by an inch when he ducked, trying to avoid being hit.

"When did you spoke to Ze?" Rocky asked curiously.

"During lunch time today. She came over and gave me a chocolate candy. It's so sweet of her," Tum Tum said. Whoever gives candies, chocolates or food to Tum Tum will be a sweet person.

"Lunch time? I though she needed to do some research in the Library for her history project," I said

"Maybe she only stayed for a while," Rocky said while he got up from his bed and walked over to closet to put on his baseball cap.

"Nope, she stayed until lunch is over. She is really a nice girl and very caring towards me. I wished I had a sister like her. But she looked kind of down today," Tum Tum added.

"Did she say anything to you," I asked, being concerned.

"Nope. She just sat with me during lunch and asked about my day. But most of the time she seems far away," Tum Tum said as he focus back on his homework.

I noticed that about Ze too. Since after Summer, she has not been acting herself. She seems to have lots on her mind. I realize that she feels down whenever Rocky and Emily are around. But how could that be. I don't reminder either Rock or Em has offended her. I wonder what's bugging her and I am going to find out.


	4. Chapter 4: A Game of Basketball

**Chapter 4: A game of basketball**

Another week has gone by and it's Saturday. The Douglas' brothers, Emily and Ze are at the basketball court in their neighborhood having a game of basketball. Of course, Emily just sat by the bench to watch. Getting all hot and sweaty is not something she looks forward to on a Saturday morning. She came because Rocky invited her and of course she wants to spend time with Rocky.

**Ze's POV**

It was another game of basketball that I look forward to every Saturday. I enjoy the game with the Douglas brothers. I fell in love with this sport when they first taught me two years ago. After that I was hooked. Though I am not as good as them, I am not afraid to compete with them.

We were divided into two team by the flip of the coin and so Rocky and Colt in one team while Tum Tum and I in another. It wasn't a very good combination though.

"Ze, don't worry. Though they are the star of the school basketball team, that doesn't mean they will win," Tum Tum assured me, but his confidence was remarked by Colt…as usual.

"Are you sure little one?" Colt asked in a teasing tone.

"Just look and see. By the way, I am no longer little. I am already 12," was all Tum Tum could reply. I just grinned at Colt while Rocky shook his head.

"Emily, could you hold my baseball cap?" I heard Rocky asked Emily.

"Sure. Have fun. I know you are gonna win," she whispered into his ears before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. I looked away while tying my long jet black hair into a ponytail.

The first game was smooth. It looks like Rocky and Colt is giving Tum Tum and me the chance to score but still we lost to them by 3-0. However, the second game was more aggressive. Tum Tum and I weren't going to give up so easily without giving out a fight. Though we lost to them again but I managed to score 1 point.

The four of us were panting when after the 2nd game and decided to take a break. It was a good game. The more I play, the more I learn from the guys. Rocky and Colt were really good. I guessed it could be contributed to the years of Ninjas' training by their grandpa and the daily practice after school. They were so swift.

As we rested on the bench, I could see Emily passing a bottle of water to Rocky and helping him to wipe off the sweat from his forehead. They look so sweet together and they make such a great couple. I know I won't stand a chance but he has been on my mind ever since the incident. I do not intend to snatch Rocky from Emily. I wouldn't think of hurting her and even if I have that intention, Rocky wouldn't choose me. The person he loves is right in front of him. He has been in love with her for the past four years. He wouldn't jeopardize it for anything. I sighed as I saw Rocky giving Emily a kiss on the lips.

"Rocky loveees Emily. Rocky loveees Emily," Tum Tum chanted. Rocky just ignored him and continue talking to Emily.

"So, did you manage to ask Vivien about the prom nite?" I asked Colt, trying to distract myself from focusing on Rocky and Emily.

"uh…. Jake beat me to it," Colt replied with a smirk on his face.

"You mean Jake Stevenson the bully?" I asked in disbelief. Jake Stevenson gets on Colt nerves ever since Colt won the fight between them two because of me. Well, that was two years ago when I first attended Junior High. He was bullying me, the new kid, when Colt came to my rescue. Because of that, Colt got suspended for a day and was grounded by Mrs. Douglas for two weeks. I felt so guilty after that.

"Yup, you are right," he replied before gulping down the bottle of water.

"So, who are you gonna ask now to the prom," I asked casually.

"I am not too sure yet. Maybe I'll just go alone," he smiled at me.

"Don't be kidding, Colt. You wouldn't go alone, trust me," I laughed.

"Why not?" he asked, trying to sound innocent

"Because you are Jeffrey Douglas," I answered in between laugh.

"How about you? Who are you going with? Anyone in mind?" his turned to ask me.

"Nah…no one has asked me yet and I don't think they would be anyone. But I do have someone in mind but I don't think he's a good idea," I regretted it once I have said it. I shouldn't have said anything about having someone in mind. Now I know Colt will not let me off till I tell him who the person is.

"Oh..you do have someone in mind. Who is that person," Colt raised his eye brows. Rocky, Emily and Tum Tum came over to us. I was feeling flushed, not from the game but from embarrassment.

"Oh Ze, you have a partner for the prom?" Emily asked excitedly.

"Who is he?" Rocky questioned.

"No…I don't have a partner yet," I replied, not looking at them.

"But she did mentioned she has someone in mind," Colt teased.

"So, who he is?" Tum Tum asked impatiently.

"Oh…it's nobody," I was praying all these questioning will stop and my prayer was answer. Just then Rocky's cell phone rang. It was Mrs. Douglas. She wants the boys to be home for lunch. So I was saved by the bell.


	5. Chapter 5: Frustration

**Chapter 5: Frustration**

**Ze's POV**

"OK guys, the theme for this year prom will be Pop Rock as all have agreed. So, I am going to delegate the jobs among us to decorate this hall which will be used during the prom," Rocky said. The committee and I were inside the hall discussing about the upcoming prom. Rocky, as usual was chosen to be the committees' leader.

"Rob, you will be the DJ on that night. I trust you to prepare and bring as many pop and rock Cds that you have at home to the prom that night. My brother, Colt, and his band will be performing that night. I will let you know the details once I confirmed with him," Rob nodded and then wrote something on his notebook.

"Tasha, Cheryl and Andy, you all will be taking care of the decoration. Since the theme will be pop rock, try not to decorate the hall with too many bright colours. More glitters will be nice," Rocky said.

"No worries Samuel, we will turn this place around. Trust us," Andy, a tall and handsome guy said smiling. Tasha and Cheryl nodded in agreement. They were both in the committee last year except for Cheryl.

"As for food and drink, Janice you will take charge. Let me know what type of food you have in mind. We will need to inform Miss Stein so she will call in the caterer. I think we should have more finger food based on the students' feedback," Rocky instructed Janice.

"Check," Janice replied.

"And remember, no alcohol and make sure no one bring in any beer or alcohol. Last year Justin almost got suspended for sneaking in beers into the hall and was found out by Mr. Randal, our principal," Rocky added, looking very serious. Rocky will always be Rocky. He is too straight forward that's why some students do not like him. To some, he is a goody-two-shoe.

"Amanda and Bernice, both of you will be the usherers for that night,"

"As for the backdrop, Ze will be in charge and I will be helping her out. Although Ze is not part of the committee, I have asked her to help out. As you all know she did a wonderful job last year," Rocky announces and then smiled at me

"I guess that's all for today. We can start decorating the hall by tomorrow. If there is nothing else to be discussed, the meeting shall adjourned now," Rocky said

"How about the emcee? Who is our emcee for this year? I Hope it is not Miss Boler. Her dressing gives me the creep," Rob said, making a face. The rest laughed. Miss Boler is the school PE teacher. She is a very nice lady but her sense of dressing; I agree with Rob…it's weird.

"Miss Jackson will be our emcee. I have spoken to her yesterday and she has agreed," Rocky said.

"Ok, the meting shall adjourn now. See you all," Rocky announces and everyone got up form their chair and headed for the door.

"Ze, thank you for helping out. I truly appreciate it," Rocky said as he came over to me.

"Nah…it's nothing. I'm glad I can help out," I replied as we made our way home by walking. Colt has already taken the car since we have a meeting after school. I don't mind walking. I was uncomfortable and the same time actually glad to have a moment alone to be with Rocky. Oh dear…I can't believe I am thinking this way. I felt awful. I have walked a thousand times alone with Rocky for the past 2 years but this time I feel strange.

"So the other day when we were out playing basketball, Colt did mention about you having someone in mind for the prom. So who's the guy? Rocky asked. There wasn't any teasing in his voice. He sounded very gentleman. Too gentleman I find it hard to lie to him.

"Um…I am not too sure yet. I don't think he is the right person,"

"Why not?" he asked curiously. "Are you shy to ask him?" He added.

"Well, yup, one thing I am shy to ask a guy to go to the prom nite with me and the second thing is…..is…He already has a girl friend," I said, not looking at him.

"Oh….," there was a silence for about 5 minutes but it seems like forever before he spoke again.

"It's ok Ze. Don't think too much about it. I am sure there will be other guys out there who are dying to ask you out," He said. He is not that kind of guy who will encourage you to spoil the relationship of another person. This is another reason I like Rocky. He is very caring and he will not say anything to make me feel bad about myself.

"Thanks," I replied. That's all I managed to say. A moment later, we reached our houses. He makes sure I was safely into my house before he walked across to his house. The more time I spend with Rocky, the more my feelings for him intensified. I am feeling frustrated over the whole situation. Why does he have to be the one I love? I am falling in love with my own best friend.


	6. Chapter 6: Disappointment

**Chapter 6: Disappointment **

**Inside the School Hall**

**Ze's POV**

The committee members and I were busy getting the hall ready for the prom nite which will be in less 2 weeks. We have been busy ever since a week ago after the meeting. By 3pm, everyone was tired and exhausted and they decided to call it a day. As I was packing and getting ready to go, Rocky came up to me.

"Hi Ze, are in a hurry to get home?" He asked. I shook my head

"Ok, then would you like to have ice cream at Jay's? It will be my treat for you for helping me out for the prom nite," he said.

"Oh…I would love too," I accepted his invitation. I was grinning from ear to ear. I guess when the person whom you like is standing right in front of you and inviting you for even a simple treat like ice-cream, you would feel like being on top of the world. This was exactly how I felt at that moment.

"You have been a great help to me. The backdrop is very interesting and nice," He complimented while we were walking towards the school gate. Once again Colt has taken the car since both of us will be late. The backdrop is almost done. Just need a few touch up here and there.

"Thank you. It's nothing. It's just that I am interested in such thing," I replied, feeling pleased with myself. Just then we heard someone shouting Rocky's name.

"Rocky!! Rocky!!

We turned and saw Emily running towards us. She was panting when she reached us.

"Emily? Why are you still in school? I thought you have already left so I didn't wait for you," Rocky questioned.

"Oh, there was a last minute cheerleader practice. It just ended actually," she said stopping in between to catch her breath.

"We are going for an ice-cream treat. It's on me to thank Ze for the help with the backdrop for the prom. Come, let's join us," Rocky said as he held her hand.

"Oh Rocky, I promised the rest of our friends that we will be heading to the bowling alley for a game. I promised them that you will be there. They are waiting for us at the school parking lot. Vince will be driving," Emily said sweetly, looking right into Rocky's eyes.

"But…I have promised Ze that...,"

"It's ok Rocky. We can have ice-cream anytime. Have fun and enjoy yourselves," I said, smiling at them.

"Oh Ze, you are an absolute angel. I owe you one," Emily said excitedly

"You are sure?" Rocky asked, looking apologetic

"No worries. You guys have fun, ok," I answered.

"Ok then. See you tomorrow," Rocky said before both of them head back into the school to the parking lot where Emily's friends were waiting.

I turned and walked home alone, feeling disappointed. I told myself over and over again that I have no right to be mad at Emily or even feel disappointed. But that was exactly how I was feeling: disappointed!! She is the girl that Rocky likes and not me. I realize that falling in love with a person is not as easy as I have imagined to be especially when the person already has a girlfriend and knows nothing about your feelings. There are times I was so tempted to tell him how I feel about him but I restrained myself. I cherished this friendship a lot and I do not want to jeopardize it. The more I think about it, the more misery I felt. Without realizing, tears began to well up in my eyes. I felt as though my heart was being pierced. I hastened my steps and then started to run as tears rolled down my cheeks. My vision was blurred by the tears but I kept running. I was so engrossed with my own sadness that I didn't realize a car was coming when I ran across the road. All I could remember was that I just stood there, starring wide-eye as the car coming at full speed towards me.


	7. Chapter 7: Confrontation

**Chapter 7: Confrontation Part I**

**Colt's POV**

Oh shoot. When I saw the girl suddenly ran across the road I pressed on to the break as hard as I could. I thought I was going to knock her down. Thank God there were no cars behind me. When my car came to a halt, I was filled with rage. What is she trying to do? Kill herself? I was really mad. I got down from my car and was ready to shout at her when I realize that the girl was Ze. Tears were running down her cheeks, she was sobbing and her body was trembling in fear. She was shocked. I ran up to her.

"Ze, are you Ok? What happened? Did someone hurt you?" I asked, full of concern for her. She didn't reply but just nodded her head. I pulled her to the side of the road and asked her again. She was drying her eyes with both her hands and then she finally spoke.

"Colt….I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I am ok. I just didn't see your car coming. It's just a shock to me," she replied, her voice shaky.

"OK….Ze, I know something has happened. Come, get into my car first. We can talk later," I helped her into my car. I could still feel her body trembling.

As I started driving, Ze looked much better and I decided to question her.

"Ze, what happened? Aren't you in school with Rocky to finish up decorating the hall? And by the way, where is Rocky? Did you both have a fight or something? I was curious.

"No…nothing happens between us," that's all she said but as I looked at her, she looked down and was ready to cry again at the mentioned of Rocky.

"So, where is he? I thought both of you are walking home as usual?

"We were initially going to have ice-cream. Rocky wanted to give me a treat for helping out but last minute Emily and a bunch of their friends were going to the bowling alley so Rocky went," Ze explained. She has an embarrass look on her face.

**Ze's POV**

Oh dear…I feel so embarrassed after what happened. I shouldn't have cried. I have no right to cry.

**Colt's POV**

I thought for a while before I spoke again.

"And you get upset that Rocky broke his promise last minute?" there was a pause from Ze. It looks like she is searching hard for the right answer.

"No…I am not. I was just……," her voice trailed off. She couldn't think of anything so say. I guessed my intuition was correct. She likes Rocky.

"Ze, you know that you can tell me anything. We are best friend and we used to confide to each other our problems. You have always been there to listen to my problems. This time, let me be the one who will listens," I said with deep concern.

"Colt, I am fine…I was just…

"You like Rocky, isn't it," I asked, cutting her off before she could finish.

"No, I did not," she replied rather too quickly. I knew she was lying. Ze is bad at lying. She has always been so innocent and she can't even lie to a 6 year-old.

"Come on Ze, it's only two of us here. You know that you can trust me," I said before I pulled over at the side of the road. I turned to look at her. Her head was hung low, her eyes were red and she looked so down. She hesitated a moment before speaking.

"Yes…I think I like Rocky…a lot…more than a friend," she finally blurted out, her head still hung low.

"And if I guessed correctly, you didn't tell him right?" I knew Ze too well. She always thinks about the other person rather than herself. She knows by telling Rocky she might hurt Emily and put Rocky's and her friendship at risk. She wouldn't do anything that would hurt any of her friends.

"Colt, you know that I can't tell your brother. Even if I tell him, things aren't going to change. The person he likes is Emily. He has been waiting for her for four years…FOUR YEARS… Moreover, I truly cherish my friendship with Rocky," I know my brother. He is loyal and it isn't fair to Emily too. But I still think Rocky should at least know how Ze felt for him.

"How long has this been going on," I asked casually.

"I guessed it is close to a year ever since the shooting incident at the supermarket," she answered, her voice sounding soft. As I looked at her, I realize Ze is a very beautiful girl. She has flawless complexion, must be due to her Asian blood and genes, long straight jet black hair and big beautiful dark brown eyes that lit up whenever she smile. She is a pure Chinese American. Not only is her outer appearance is beautiful but her inner one as well. She would make a great couple with Rocky except that she is right…Rocky already have Emily and he is so much in love with her.

"Colt, I want you to promise me that you will not breathe out a single word about this to anyone especially Rocky," her voice sounded serious. I just nodded.

**At the Douglas' Home**

**Colt POV**

After I sent Ze home, I went home just in time for dinner. Rocky was not home yet while Tum Tum were doing his homework in the room. We were having dinner half way when Rocky walked through the kitchen door, apologizing for being late.

'Where have you been, Samuel?" dad questioned.

"I was out bowling with Emily and the rest and I have forgotten the time. I am sorry. It won't happen again, dad," Rocky answered, sounding guilty.

"Come sit down Samuel, we have left some dinner for you," mom said while passing rocky a plate.

Rocky seems to be having fun with Emily. Part of me was angry at him after what Ze had went through today but part of me is happy for Rocky. Although I can be a pain in the butt sometimes, I still love my brother and wanted him to be happy.

After dinner, it was Rocky and my turn to do the dishes.

"Colt, you and your band will be performing on prom nite right? So, how many songs will you guys be playing? I need to inform Rob as he will be the DJ for the nite," Rocky asked while he passed me a plate to be dried off.

"uh….five song," I said casually. My mind I still thinking about the incident that afternoon.

"By the way Rock, how do you find Ze," I asked suddenly. I guessed Rocky was surprised coz he looked at me with a confused look.

"I mean, what is your opinion about Ze," I asked again, trying to sound casual. I have no intention to tell Rocky about Ze's feeling but I am curious to know his feeling towards Ze.

"She is ok….a very nice girl and helpful. She is our best friend Colt,"

"That's all?"

"Well, she is smart and kind," Answered Rocky. I just nodded. With that I didn't ask any more questions. To Rocky, Ze is just a good friend and nothing more. We went back to our room after the dishes were done

**Ze's POV**

"I am a total fool. I shouldn't have cried. I have no rights to cry. Now that Colt knows about it, I wonder will he tell Rocky. But I know Colt. He is my best friend since that bully thing and I know he won't trade me. But I am feeling embarrassed having Colt knows how I feel about Rocky," I said to myself as I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep, who could after what happened today.

**The next day at school**

Ze had a dark ring under her eyes when she woke up. Of course, she didn't sleep till it was around 4a.m. she hardly have 3 hours of sleep. She got a shock when she looked herself into the mirror. After the incident yesterday, Ze was feeling sluggish. She got dressed and headed to school, as usual with the Douglas' brothers and Emily. This time Colt was behind the wheels. Ze, Emily and Tum Tum sat behind while Rocky sat at the passenger seat. During the whole ride to school, Colt couldn't help stealing glances at Ze from the rear mirror. He can't wait to ask how she is when they are alone. Ze of course was looking out of the car window, too busy organizing her thoughts about yesterday's incident to notice Colt looking at her. After 15 minutes of drive, they reached school.

**Colt's POV**

"Thanks Colt for the ride," Ze said after getting out of the car.

'Yeah,Colt, thanks," echoed Emily.

"See you guys later. I gotta go or else I'll be late for my science class. Oh I hate science," groaned Tum Tum. Today I have no mood to tease my little brother. There are thoughts in my head that I need to settle.

"Ze, I will see you after school today in the hall. We will finish up the remaining painting of the back drop," Rocky said .

"Sure, see you," Ze replied. With that Rocky walked to the school entrance with Emily, both holding hands. I could see Ze looking at them till they disappear from her sight. There was a sad look in her face. When she turned, she caught me looking at her. She gave me a faint smile and entered the school entrance. I hurried up.

"Ze!!," I called her. She turned around and smile at me. She somehow knew what I was going to ask her so she said "Colt, I am fine. No worries about me. I hope you keep your promise," Ze said, still giving me the smile.

"I will of course. I won't tell anyone, you can trust me," I said and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Thanks Colt. I really needed that," with that we walked to our lockers together.

I do not know why but I feel so much sympathy with Ze. I guessed because she is my best friend. She has been with me and my brothers during the worst time of my life, or our lives, when dad was shot when he was in one of his FBI cases. I thought I would lose him forever. I was so depressed, angry and confused. It was Ze who sat by my side in the hospital and allowed me to cry in her arms while she consoles me. This was the first time, I, Colt, cried in front of a girl. As she stroke my hair and said soothing words to me, I felt my whole body relaxed. She was a big influence in my life. After that, our friendship was stronger than ever. It was the same too with my two other bothers.

So now, seeing how hurt Ze is because of her feelings towards Rocky, I wanted so much to help her, to ease her pain but I do not know what to do, except to support her decision to keep mum about this matter.


	8. Chapter 8: Rocky and Ze

**Chapter 8: Rocky and Ze**

**Ze's POV**

Rocky, I and the rest of the committees put the final touch to the school hall. By 4pm, everything was in order and we stood in awe admiring our hard work which we have put in more than 2 weeks of our time to it. The whole hall was filled with white, silver and black balloons and ribbons at every corner. The backdrop of the hall stage was decorated with glistening papers and cloth. Musical instruments were already stationed at on the stage for Colt and his band to perform. Beautiful flowers were placed at the entrance. We were glad with the outcome and we were sure the prom nite which will be in 2 days time will turn out to be a blast.

"I want to thank you all of you for your time and effort in making this hall look fantastic. I am sure we and the rest of the school will have a wonderful time this Friday night," Rocky said before we left the hall.

"I am sure we will," Rob said as he looked admiringly at the hall. Amanda and Bernice nodded in unison.

"Are there any last minute stuff that you needed to be done?" Rocky asked just in case.

"Nope, we don't think so. Everything is in order," Cheryl said smiling. She, like the rest was excited about the prom.

"Yeah, don't worry Samuel. Everything will be ok," Andy assured

"Yeah…I guessed everything will be fine. So, I will see you all this Friday. Thank you once again," Rocky said before we all walked out of the hall to head home. As usual, Rocky walked home with me.

"Ze, I still owe you an ice-cream treats," Rocky said as we reached the school gate. I was surprise that he still remembers.

"Oh…it's ok. No worries about it,"

"No, I am really sorry about the other day. Come, let's go now to have some ice-cream, if you are not rushing to get home," Rocky's eyes sparkled. He looked so cute.

"I…um…," Before I could finish my sentence, Rocky grabbed my hand pulled me towards his direction. I would give up anything to spend time with him but I realized the more I spend time with him the more hurt I felt. It seems I was giving myself false hope. And with now, having him holding my hands, I feel confused but at the same time excited. Argh……I just do not know what I want. I was too weak to defend myself anymore but just to follow him to the ice-cream parlor.

At the ice-cream parlor, we found a seat by the window. A young lady came over to take our order.

"Please give us two double scoop choco mint," Rocky said to the waitress and then turned to me.

"Ze, it's your fav isn't it?" Rocky asked, looking at me. I nodded. Oh dear….he still remembers my favourite flavor, how sweet. He will continue to make me fall head over heels again with him if he continues to be this way.

"Ze, thank you so much for agreeing to help me out with the decoration. No one can do a better job than you," He praised me.

"That was nothing. I enjoying it anyway," I was beaming with joy.

"So, who are you going to the prom with?" Rocky asked, just then our orders arrived.

"It's too late now to look for a partner as the prom is in two days time. I guessed I'll just go alone." I said as I scooped a mouthful of the delicious choco mint into my mouth.

"Since I will be driving Emily and myself to the prom, why not you follow my car?" he offred.

"Nah…I don't want to bother you. You have a great time with Emily," I said although I wished I was the one he is taking to the prom. Just imagining them holding hands and walking into the hall is already painful enough. I don't want to be there to witness it.

"So, what will you be doing after graduation," I asked. Graduation will be the week after prom nite. After that, Rocky will be off to further his studies.

"I have applied to several colleges and university. I hope I will get a place at Wellington University," he said dreamily.

'What course will you be taking?

"I have decided to take up Computer Science,"

"I am sure you will get a place there. Your results have been great all these while and you are active in our school basketball team," I assured him.

"Let's hope so,"

We had a good chat at the ice-cream parlor. We talked a lot about the past and also the future. As we walked home after that, I wished the day would last forever.


	9. Chapter 9: Colt and Ze

**Chapter 9: Colt and Ze**

**Colt's POV**

It was the day before Prom nite and I still have not gotten a partner yet. I just couldn't believe it. I guessed after I found out that Vivien is going with Jake, I have been disappointed that I can't be bothered to look for a partner. Moreover, I have been worked up with the incident over Ze and Rocky. I sat alone in the cafeteria and sighed. Just then Rocky and Emily came over with their tray.

"What's up bro. You look down. Got pissed off by a girl?" Rocky teased.

"Of course not!!! Only girls got pissed off by me," I said confidently

"Cool down Colt. He was just kidding," Emily laughed.

"So, are you still thinking of whom you want to go to the prom with?" Rocky asked. I thought I would be very anxious of not getting a date for the prom but as it is actually happening, it doesn't feel that bad though.

'Hey Ze, over here," Emily shouted and waved her hands. I turned just in time to see Ze walked over to our table with her tray.

"Hi, what are you guys discussing about? It looks serious," Ze said as she placed her tray in the table and sat next to me.

"Oh…Colt still has no date for tomorrow's prom nite," Rocky said as he munched on his apple and at the same time I answered, "Nothing!!" I growled at my brother. Just then Rachel walked by and stood next to our table.

"Did I hear correctly that Colt has no date for tomorrow?" she asked excitedly, clutching her books to her chest tightly, like a little girl eagerly waiting for ice-cream

"Of course not…..you heard wrongly. We were talking about another person," I lied. Rachel looked disappointed and before she left she leaned down towards Colt, "If you need a date last minute, you know you can always call me", with that she left.

"Why didn't you ask her, bro?" Rocky asked. I am not sure he was teasing or meant it. I would be caught dead going to the prom with Rachel. Not that she is not good but she is like a leech. I will have a hard time when school starts next year. Moreover, she is not my type and I do not want to give false impression to any girl unless I am serious. Well, I am not as bad as some of them thought I am.

"So Colt, are you sure you want to go to the prom a…lone?" Emily teased, emphasizing on the last word. Rocky laughed while Ze looked at me, smiling.

"This will be the first time ever Colt going to the prom without a date," Rocky continue laughing.

"Hey, what is so strange anyway? I can go alone and who knows I might meet some fantastic girl at the prom," I defended myself.

"Yeah right, as if you might," Rocky teased.

**The Night Before Prom Nite**

**Ze's POV**

"Ze, Colt is here to see you," mom yelled from the living room. Colt? Why is he here at this hour? I thought he was over at Rob's place to practice with his band, as usual. Normally he would call me or wait till the next day at school if he needs to talk. I wonder what's so important that he has to come over to my house. I walked down the staircase and saw Colt seated on our white sofa which is my mom's favorite. Dad was watching some football game on the television.

"Hi Colt. What's up,"

"Hi…you got a minute?" he asked as he stood up.

"Sure. Come, let's go to the front porch," I said, leading the way.

Once we were outside, we sat on the white painted bench which dad has made it himself when we first moved in. It is a comfortable place to sit and to look at the stars at night. But tonight, there wasn't many stars in the sky. I turned to Colt, expecting him to speak.

"So, what are you doing here? I thought you were over at Rob's practicing", I asked

"Today we ended early so that we can all have a good night rest before the prom tomorrow", he answered. I just nodded. Then he continued. "You know, you have been busy with preparation of the prom and I have been busy practicing with my band in preparation for the prom that I don't have the time to catch up with you. So I thought tonight will be a good time. I am just concern about you. Is everything okay with you and Rocky? He sounded concern, what a sweet guy.

"I am fine, thanks for your concern," I replied. We sat there in silence before I spoke again.

"I have realize that, Rocky is happiest whenever he is with Emily and so the same with Emily. To him, I am just a good friend, I am just Ze. Even if I told him my feelings towards him, it wouldn't be fair to either him or Emily. It might even spoil our 2 years of friendship which I cherish very much," I said, facing down. Colt just nodded.

"It's good to hear that my dear friend is coping well," he put his hand over my shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze. "But, do you still like him, I mean Rocky?" he continued. I was facing down at the floor

I was quiet, my mind was racing and I was trying to figure out my feeling towards Rocky. Was it just infatuation? Slowly I looked up and face Colt.

"Colt…….a moment ago I might have doubted but after some thought, I realize I still like Rocky a lot. I am not sure whether this feeling ever go away but yes, I like him a lot. It's very difficult to explain. Deep down in my heart I have this longing for him that I didn't realize was there until the shooting at the supermarket. It was at that moment I realize I can't lose him. He meant a lot to me", I could feel the squeeze on my shoulder.

"But Colt, my good friend, you don't have to worry about me. Although I still like your brother a lot, I will not let this affect me. I am finally letting go", I looked at him with a smile. He just nodded.

"So, you are okay now? You sure?" Colt asked lightheartedly. I nodded and gave him a slight punch on the shoulder.

"Let's talk about the prom. So, have you found your date already?" I asked mischievously.

"Well…..I did, in fact I just found one", he said looking directly at me

"Oh, that's great. Who's the girl? Don't tell me it's Rachael", I gave a short laugh.

"As a matter of fact, nope. It's you, if you are willing," he sounded serious. I shot him a confused look.

"Oh…. You are a real blur girl…. Hey, I am asking you to be my date for the prom tomorrow," he rolled his eyes

"Hm…. Is it because there is no one else left to ask?" I purposely wanted to make him feel bad but in a joking way and of course he knows that.

"Well….I guessed so," he answered, deliberately wanting to upset me.

"If that's the case, I will have to think about it," I acted offended while smiling at him.

"Ok Ze, I am serious. Would you like to go to the prom nite with me?" he asked, looking seriously at me. I paused for a moment before answering.

"Of course. I would love to," I said and with that we gave each other a hug.

"It kinda late now. I better make a move. So, I will come and pick you up at 7 tomorrow night," I nodded.

Colt left slightly after 10. That night, for the first time, I had a peaceful sleep. It seems as if a whole load was lifted up from my shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10: Prom Nite

**Chapter 10: Prom Nite**

**At the Douglas' House**

"Colt!!!! Are you done yet?" Rocky yelled while adjusting his tie in front of the mirror. "You have been in there for ages!! A moment later, the boys' bathroom door swung opened. Out came Colt in his black suit. There was a frowned on his forehead.

"Alright!! I am out already. Stop yelling", he snapped.

"You have been in the like forever", Rocky complained as he made his way towards the bathroom. Tum Tum who was sitting on his bed rolled his eyes.

"I just don't get it!!! Why is it taking you guys so long to get ready? It's just a prom nite. What's the big deal," Tum Tum said as a-matter-of-fact with a lollipop in his mouth.

"Spaz, what do you know about prom nite? You are sill too immature to know", Colt teased as he brushed his hair

"Who is being immature here?" Tum Tum defended himself,

"Look at you!! All you ever think about is food and candies", Colt continued

"Hey, what's wrong with loving food and candies? At least I have candies with me unlike some people who couldn't get a date for prom nite",

"Who said I have no date?!! Ze is my date for tonight",

"Admit it Colt. It was a last minute thing", Tum Tum smirked as he knows he is winning. Colt couldn't help but agree but he wouldn't admit it to Tum Tum. It was indeed a last minute thing but he asked Ze not because he wanted a date, but at that very moment he wants to go to the prom with her. Colt was about to retaliate when Rocky came out from the bathroom with a white suit.

"Will you two cut it out? Tum, wait till you have the chance to attend a prom nite. You will then know what's the big deal it's all about," Rocky smiled to himself as he shot a glance at Colt. Of course, Tum Tum is still too young to think about girls but he will eventually understand when the time come….a time when he will fall hopelessly in love or can't get girls out of his head.

Finally, the two young men were ready.

**Rocky's POV**

"Mom, we are leaving now," As I took the car keys, mom came in from the kitchen door, smiling at both Colt and I

"You two look so handsome tonight. My boys are growing up so fast," mom said as Colt and I went over to her to give her a hug

"Mom, thanks for allowing me to use your car tonight," Colt said as mom passed her car keys to him. Since Emily and I will be going somewhere with the rest of our friends after the prom nite, Colt decided to take mom's car. I guess it was just his excuse. I know he wants me to spend some time with Emily alone. I hate to admit it, but my brother has a kind heart which he refuses to show it.

I drove my car to Emily's house. She was already waiting for me by the time I reached. The moment she opened her front door, I was mesmerized by her beauty. She wore a long pink spaghetti strap dress and her hair was pulled back into a bun. She looked so angelic and gorgeous.

"Hi Em. You look beautiful tonight," I said as I looked longingly at her. She flashed me her killer smile and I swear I could melt at that very instant.

"Thank you. You look good too," Emily said shyly as she took my hands. Together we walked to my car, hand-in-hand.

**[From across the road, Ze who was in her room looked down and saw everything**

**Ze's POV**

"Wow, Emily looks stunning and Rocky look so handsome. They really do make a great couple," I though to myself and turned back to face the mirror to apply my lip gloss. As I was putting on my necklace which I have gotten from my aunt Sue on my 13 birthday, I heard mom yelling from downstairs.

"Ze, Colt is here,"

"Coming. Give me a sec," I yelled back. I took one last look at myself in the mirror and adjusted my knee-length white halter top before I headed downstairs. Colt was standing at the doorway and as soon as he saw me, he gave me a smile.

"Ze, you look so pretty,"

"You look great too, Colt," I said, which is a fact.

After we said good byes to my parents, he took my hand and led me to his car.

**At The Prom Nite**

**Rocky's POV**

By the time Emily and I arrived, the school hall was already packed with students and loud music could be heard blasting from the direction. We made our way into the hall and went straight to the refreshment table to get ourselves some drinks. Everywhere I looked, there were couples either dancing or engaged in conversations. Everyone seems to be having fun. Emily and I were talking to some of our friends when I spotted Colt walking into the hall with Ze. This was the first time I saw Ze in make-up. Usually, she just wears T-shirt and jeans to school and tonight she looked stunning and beautiful. I never really notice how slim she was. Her straight jet black hair has been curled slightly, giving it some wave which suits her Asian look perfectly. I waved at them and they walked up to where Emily and I were standing.

When Emily saw Ze, she gave a squeal. "Hi Ze, you look so different tonight. You are so beautiful. I can hardly recognize you," Emily said as she gave Ze a hug.

"Thank you. You look gorgeous too, Em," just then a slow song was being played in the background. It took up all my courage and went up to Emily to ask her for a dance.

"Em, would you like to dance?' I asked.

"Sure, Rocky," she took my hand as I lead her to the dance floor.

"So Em, have you decided what course you would want to do when you get into Wellington University?" Emily and I have been accepted to the college of our choice just a week ago. We were both thrilled. I can't wait till we are in college. Just the thought of it to be away from home make me feel so independent and adult. Moreover, Emily and I would be officially dating then.

"I am still deciding on either journalism or performing arts. I love both of them equally that I can't decide at the moment," Emily replied as we dance.

"Well, you still have some time to think it over. Graduation is only next week but 1st semester at Wellington College won't be starting for another 2 months,"

Just then, Emily placed her head on my shoulder and whispered, "Rocky, you are the best thing that ever happened to me all these years. I am glad to have you around me," she planted a kiss on my cheek making me blushed.

"It's the same for me," I whispered back. We stopped dancing in the middle of the dance floor and I looked right into her eyes.

"Em, I don't want to push you, but will you officially be my girlfriend?" I asked. Although I knew the answer I still couldn't help feeling nervous about popping the question. Emily paused and looked at me then she smiled.

"Of course," she leaned over and kisses me on the lips and I kissed her back. Her lips felt soft.

**[Ze, who was sitting alone saw the whole scene. Instead of feeling jealous, she felt happy for Rocky and Emily, her two best friends.**

**Ze's POV**

Although I feel heartbroken over the whole thing, nevertheless I felt happy for them. It was pure joy and it was genuine. Fortunately I didn't express my feelings to Rocky. It would have spoilt our friendship and ruined his and Emily's relationship. It is not easy to find your true love and I am glad both Rocky and Emily has found theirs.

"Ze? Are you okay? I have been calling your name a few times but you were seems to be far away," Colt came up to me suddenly with two glasses of orange juice. He followed my gazed towards the middle of the dance floor when he realized I wasn't responding. Then, as if he understood, he didn't ask anything by just sat down next to me and handed me my glass of orange juice. We were silent for a moment before he extended his hands.

"Ze, would you like to dance? This is my favorite song," Colt asked. LeAnne Rimes' "How Do I Live Without You" were playing in the background. I looked up at Colt and then back to his hands. I smiled and took his hands as he leads me to the dance floor.

After two songs, our DJ for the night invited Colt and his band to perform. Colt and I stopped dancing as he made his way to the stage. His other band mates were seen walking up the stage too and each took their position. Colt took the guitar which was place against the wall at the side of the stage and straps the band over his shoulder and took the microphone.

"Hi…. Are you all having fun tonight?" Colt shouted into the microphones. The crowds replied with a loud cheer.

"I am sure everyone is!!!!! Tonite, my band mates and I will be performing some songs that we have written by ourselves. The first song is dedicated to a special friend of mine. She knows who she is. I just want to encourage her that, after every broken heart, you will become stronger than ever. I just want to let her know that I will always cherish our friendship. So, Ladies and Gentlemen, let's hope you all enjoy. The song is called "Brokenhearts", with that Colt gave me a wink and the music started.

**[Colt and his band had a great performance that night. The students had an unforgettable night, especially Rocky and Emily. Ze, though heart broken realizes that it is time to let go and look forward to the future with a happy heart. **


	11. Chapter 11: Graduation, College & Revela

**Chapter 11: Graduation, College and Revelation**

Graduation came and gone. The Douglas family and Ze were very proud of Rocky. Rocky is preparing to leave home for college. He was very excited but something was bothering his mind. His mind went back to a few days ago when he was having a casual conversation with Colt.

**Flashback"**

**Rocky's POV**

"Finally, Colt, you can have my bed and all the other stuff that I will be leaving behind," Isaid as I packed the remaining stuff into my backpack. Colt and Tum Tum were in the room watching me getting ready for college.

"Yeah…and no more nagging from you, big bro," Colt said jokingly. I knew he was just being a pain in the butt so I ignored it. I turned to Tum Tum, ruffled my youngest brother hair and took out a packet of candies and chocolate bars and handed over to him. Tum Tum was of course ecstatic. He took the packet and immediately tore it open and helped himself with a bar of chocolate. Just then mom called from downstairs that Ron, Tum's best friend is here. Tum Tum hurried out of the room with the packet of candies in hand.

"So bro, you and Emily are officially dating now, isn't it?" Colt asked, still sitting on Tum Tum's bed.

"Hm…," I could feel myself blushing. To change the topic, I teased him about Ze.

"So, if I am not mistaken, there is something between you and Ze right? That night at the prom, the song was dedicated to her, am I right?" I asked teasingly. I think they would make a cute couple, a wild Colt and a gentle Ze.

"Well, you are partially right. The song was indeed dedicated to her but there is nothing between us," Colt answered casually.

"You should think about it, Colt. Ze is a nice girl. Just forget about the best friends' thing. I think you both will make a great couple," I said. I was serious.

"Nah…we can only remain good friends and moreover, there is someone in her heart already,"

I was curious so I asked further. "Is it the guy she sort of like mentioned at the basketball court?" Colt nodded, not looking at me.

"Colt, you must have known something that I don't. Come on. Tell me who the guy is. I can't believe, our Ze is finally falling in love," I looked at Colt and his head was still starring at our floor. Then he slowly lifted up his head and our eyes met. There was a hesitant look on his face. Finally after mush pestering, he finally told me. I was un-prepared for the shock that I was about to receive.

"It's you…… the guy that Ze likes is you, Rocky. It almost a year now and she has kept it to herself all these while,"

I just stood there and looked at Colt. I couldn't believe my ears. My brothers, Ze and I have been best friends for so long that it never occurred to me that she would have a slightest interest in me.

"Rocky, I have promised Ze that I will never tell you so I ask that you keep this to yourself. The reason I am telling you because I feel that you should know,"

After what Colt told me, I would never look at Ze the same way again.

**End of Flashback**

**Rocky's POV**

"Rocky, are you ready. Emily and the rest are already here," Mom called. I took one look around the bedroom before dashing out with my backpack and a hand luggage. Today I will be driving off to Wellington College together with Emily. Our first semester will be starting next week.

As I put mine and Emily's luggage and backpack into the back of my car, I saw Ze walking from across the street, waving at us. I waved back. I do not know why but I feel different. I am much more formal with her compared to last time. I guessed I have different view towards her after what Colt has told me.

"Hi Rocky, Hi Emily," Ze said cheerfully. When Emily saw her, she went up to her to give her a hug. They chatted for a while before Emily went over to where her parents were standing to bid them good bye. Ze walked towards me.

"Hi Rocky! Can't believe you and Emily are going to college so soon. It just seems like yesterday we met. Here, this is a present for you. It's a photograph of you, your brothers, Emily and I which was taken during the prom nite," Ze said as she handed me a neatly wrapped present. I took it and thank her and smiled at her.

"You take good care. And if you have time, come and visit me," I said, holding the present in my hand. I am not too sure whether Ze still have any feelings towards me or not but I know she wants to maintain this friendship. If not she wouldn't have given me the photograph as a reminder of our friendship. We chatted a while before Emily came over.

"Rocky, I think it's time for us to leave'. I just nodded. I hugged each and every of my family members. When I hugged Ze, it seems so strange but I brushed off the feelings. Emily and I got into my car and we drove away. From the rear mirror I could see all of them waving until my car were out of their sight.

**Ze's POV**

That Summer 1996, Rocky finally left for college. I know I am going to miss him a lot. I am not too sure when my feelings for him will ever subside but he will always have a special place in my heart.

**Epilogue**

Rocky and Emily had a great relationship while in college. Both of them were doing fine academically. Emily decided to take on journalism. Occasionally they have fights like any other couples but they soon make up.

Colt, Ze and Tum Tum still remain best of friends. Finally, a year later, Colt graduated was also accepted to Wellington College and was roommate with his brother. Occasionally, Ze would visit both Rocky and Colt together with Mr. and Mrs. Douglass and Tum Tum of course. Ze has finally let go of her feelings for Rocky but if given a chance, she would still choose Rocky.

END


End file.
